


When Bran met Howland

by Neutralfan



Series: Connected Bran Stark/Meera Reed Stories [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Over protective dad, Protective Howland, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralfan/pseuds/Neutralfan
Summary: What will happen when Meera's father makes a surprise visit?





	When Bran met Howland

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. After recovering from season seven shock syndrome, I have another snippet from this universe. There is just not enough modern au for these two.  
> Enjoy!

“I want to meet him.” Jojen pinched the bridge of his nose, he had gotten home after a long horrid shift only to get a phone call from his dad Howland Reed. The older man wanted all the info on his sister Meera’s new boyfriend.

His head was throbbing but at least he had the house he shared with his sister to himself, otherwise this conversation would be taking place out in yard. And he wasn’t interested in becoming a buffet for the insects. He made his way over to the cabinet where they kept the medicine to look for something for his headache.

“Jojen?”

“I’m still here, I’m just getting something for my headache.” Jojen fumbled with one of the vitamin containers causing it to fall to the floor.

“Are you still having those?” Howland sounded concerned, and Jojen had no doubt that he was. But he didn’t want to discuss it right now. Especially when he’d just found that his prescription was empty.

“Yes,” he said on a sigh, closing the cabinet choosing to make a cup of tea to see if relaxing would help his head, “they’re not as bad as they were in secondary but we aren’t talking about me.”  
He picked up the kettle to fill it with water, they didn’t have an electric kettle as both he and Meera thought that water boiled in those tasted like plastic.  
“Meera would be happy to have you guys come over and meet him. This weekend wouldn’t be good she’s booked with clients. So next weekend? We could do dinner here.”

“I was thinking of something a bit less formal.” Jojen nearly dropped the re-filled kettle. His blood was pumping at a rate that made his head hurt worse.

“What do you mean?”

“I want to meet him where he’s not going to expect it. Just me though. Your Mum would have a fit if she knew I was ‘meddling’ again.”

Jojen put the kettle on the stove and turned it on then followed up with getting out the things he would need for his drink. “You are meddling.” He pointed out.

“I can’t help it,” Jojen knew this he also knew that the only time Howland hadn’t meddled in Meera’s relationships that it had ended badly, “You said that you hang out with this guy a lot without your sister.”

“Yeah, Bran and I hang out,” he placed the tea into his mug, “why?”

“Are the two of you doing anything this weekend? I know you said your sister is busy-” the older man trailed off but when he spoke again it wasn’t to his son, “Just Jojen dear. Why would you think I was meddling? You- how long have you been there?” Jojen had to stifle a snicker, Howland was caught.  
The kettle started whistling and he turned off the power and grabbed it to pour the water. All the while half listening to his Dad argue with his Mum over the phone.

“Jojen,” his Dad sighed, “Your Mum wants to come with so she can go shopping.”

Jojen leaned up against the counter, once again pinching the bridge of his nose, “Bran and I have plans to go rock wall climbing on Saturday around noon.”

“That’s perfect!” Jojen had to pull the phone away from his ear as Howland had practically shouted that into his ear.  
“We’ll see you sometime Saturday morning before that. Text me your sister’s schedule, I don’t want her to know we’re in town until after I’ve met this guy.”

Jojen agreed, anything to get off the phone so he could go deal with his headache. He ended up not moving for a few minutes after hanging up the phone. Trying to get his throbbing head to co-operate with him.  
He could only hope that this weekend wouldn’t end badly for anyone; especially Bran and Meera.

. . .. .

Bran hopped out of his car, it was an older model with more than a few dings in it, but it was his. His new acquisition was a nice blue color and when he had saved up enough he was planning on getting the imperfections fixed up.  
He walked around to the boot of the car so he could get his gym bag out. He was meeting Jojen for a rock climbing session, and he was late.

His errands had run longer than he’d anticipated putting him thirty minutes past their meeting time. But Jojen was one to roll with the punches, a trait he shared with his sister.

Bran smiled at the thought of his girlfriend of a month, they would be meeting for a late night dinner tonight and he had been out getting the necessary things for the dinner.  
Italian; the easiest fancy food that he could make for a date where he didn’t need to pull it out of the freezer to pop into the microwave.

Processed air hit him as he walked into the gym he already had his climbing clothes on, loose shorts and an old t-shirt. He started looking around for Jojen. When he spotted his friend he noted that he was talking with an older guy wearing a green shirt with a faded ‘Army’ written across the front.

Jojen spotted him as he got closer and waved, not pausing in his conversation with the older man.

“Hey, man.” Jojen said as Bran walked up, “my Dad decided that today would be a great day to play tag along. That’s ok right?”

Bran gave his friend a shrug as he set down his bag. Outwardly looking calm, while having an internal freak out because this was Meera’s Dad and he’d shown up late.  
“Sure, it’s nice to meet you Mr. Reed.” Bran said extending his hand.  
Howland took it and gave him a firm hand shake.

“You too, I’ve heard all about you and wanted to see what had my daughter all atwitter.”

Bran felt his face flush, this only served to spur the other on though, “Can’t say I see what all the fuss is about.”

“Dad, we talked about this,” Bran turned his attention to Jojen who was giving his father a stern look, “you gave your word to me and Mum that you would be nice.”

“You are no fun. How are you my son?”

“Well Dad when a man and a woman really love-” Jojen began.

“I take it back, you are definitely my offspring.”

Bran watched them with amusement his tension easing somewhat. The conversion reminding him of the snark fests his younger brother Rickon would get into. He smiled.  
Howland seemed to think that was the wrong thing to do as he scowled at Bran.

“I guess you can call me Howland,” the elder looked Bran up and down, “Let’s get started climbing I’m tired of waiting.” He walked off towards the wall of hand holds.

Bran looked over at his friend Jojen was wearing an annoyed face, one that Bran only saw when he had to buss a table for another co-worker who was chatting up a costumer rather than doing their own work.  
“He’s trying to be macho,” Jojen sighed, “he’s also a retired army sergeant, so take what he says with a grain of salt. Or a kilo.”  
Together they walked towards the wall.  
“I tried to stop him from coming, but he was determined and I had a bad headache,” Bran nodded he had learned about Jojen’s headaches and was very sympathetic.

“What ever you do, don’t wimp out just be yourself. But don’t show it if you’re hurting. He likes to pick at that. I grew up with it so I’ve got an immunity to it. I’ve also got Mum in my back pocket.”

Bran nodded as they came close enough to be over heard by the older man who seemed to be headed for the hardest track on the wall.  
‘I’m gonna die.’ Bran though as he got ready to choose his own hand holds.

….

Bran couldn’t move. He wasn’t even sure if he could feel his legs. He could though feel the softness of his wonderful couch. It really did feel like the softest thing.  
He had been stranded on the couch for two hours now, his ice packs had melted and his water bottle was empty.  
Everything hurt and he didn’t want to get up. Even though he knew he had to. Eventually.

He, Jojen, and Howland had spent THREE hours climbing. His and Jojen’s record was nearly two hours.  
Jojen had taken a break at some point. But after being warned by him about Howland Bran hadn’t felt comfortable taking a lengthy break. So he’d pushed and now he didn’t know if he’d be able to walk ever again.

He had no idea what time it was when a buzzing woke him. He reached for his phone which was situated on his chest. Only to find that it wasn’t his phone. It was his apartment door buzzer.  
With a groan and two attempts later he managed to stand up, the buzzing had stopped and his phone started ringing instead.

“Hello?”

“Bran,” it was Meera, inwardly he groaned again as he looked at the clock, “did I wake you?”

“I don’t know, everything hurts.”

“Where are you?” She sounded panicked and her voice had an odd echo to it.

“In my apartment, I’m trying to get to the door to buzz you in.”

“Your neighbor recognized me and let me in, is your door bolted?”

He had to think about that before he remembered to look at the door, “No.”

“Ok, just get down and I’ll be there in a few ok?”

“Ok,” he was a bit confused but gratefully laid back down on the couch. He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew Meera was sitting next to the couch gently stroking his hair to wake him.

“How’d you get in?” he murmured as he came to himself.

“Picked the lock. Comes in handy more than you think.” She said nonchalantly, she stopped brushing his hair, “what happened?”

“Rock climbing for three hours.”

“Why on earth would you do that?” She asked shocked.  
Bran didn’t know how to deal with that, he didn’t know if he should tell her. But when he tired to sit up so he could see her better and every muscle screamed at him he made up his mind.

“Because your Dad-”

“I’m going to kill him.” Bran blinked at the tone, Meera looked vicious as if she was going to make good on that statement. She stood up and started pacing.  
“I’ve never had a problem with him getting involved but this is too far. You’re hurt,” she gestured to his prone form on the couch.

“Well it’s not like I didn’t have anything to do with it.” Bran said quietly.

“Don’t. I know my Dad. He would have ragged on you something awful if you hadn’t kept up with him. He’s an adrenaline junky, who works out more than is healthy.”

Bran had never seen Meera this angry. Sure he’d seen her upset, annoyed, and ticked off. �But never fully enraged. He liked it. As long as it wasn’t directed at him.

“Ok,” He said lamely not knowing what else to say.

“Do you think you can walk long enough to get down stairs?” This startled him and he gave her a funny look, “I know that he and my Mum are at my house, Jojen texted me a while ago cause Mum wanted to know if I was going to be home for dinner or not.”

“What does that have to do with my going down stairs?”

“I want us to go over there and confront my Dad. He can’t keep doing this and I want it stopped.” Meera had a dangerous glint in her eyes, one that had Bran agreeing with the plan out of self preservation.

….

Howland Reed was laid out on the kitchen floor in his children's house waiting for the ibuprofen to kick in. He’d over estimated his abilities though he hadn’t realized it until he’d come down from the adrenaline high. Which was after he’d walked the store with Jojen to get food supplies on the way home. And of course his wife wouldn’t let him take anything for a few hours.

“You wanted to show off, you can deal with the consequences.” She’d said.

Really though his lack of meds had been because there weren't any non prescription pain meds in the house, and Jianna refused to drive their son’s car without his permission as it was parked behind theirs. And Jojen had been in the shower, for an hour.

So three hours and five muscle spasms later, he was just starting to feel like he could move. He had to grudging admit that Bran was pretty good to have kept up with him. Then the front door opened. His eyes flew open. He couldn’t let Meera see him like this, she would know. The girl had her mothers instincts.  
He started trying to pull himself off the floor before she reached the kitchen but he wasn’t fast enough. He was on his knees when she entered the room a scowl on her face. She evaluated him with a look.  
“So is this what over protective fathers do after torturing their daughters boyfriends? Why couldn’t you just invite him over to a formal dinner and glare at him like the others?”

“Meera,” he started but stopped when he saw Bran behind her leaning against the wall looking dazed and miserable. He thought words that he was sure that would have his wife smacking him with a towel, and not in the fun way.

“No, I want you to listen for a minute. I understand that you want to protect me. I do. I value it greatly. But when I have to pick the lock to my boyfriends home in order to keep him from hurting himself further, that’s crossing a line.”

“He didn’t have to keep up with me.” Howland was angry now, all the blame shouldn’t be placed on him.

“No? Dad I know how you get when people tap out cause they can’t keep up with you. You had my last serious guy friend in tears. I had to convince him that you weren’t an abusive jerk. But that it was a hold over from your army days. Jojen warned Bran about that little trait, and Bran didn’t feel like he could quit. Do you see where I’m coming from?”

“Yeah I do,” sometimes he forgot that his daughter was all grown up. She could handle herself better than she could when she’d first started dating. She had a black belt after all.

“Good,” she held out her hand, an offer of help. An olive branch so to speak. He took it and did his best not to make too much noise as he stood up, despite his protesting muscles.

He looked at Bran who was still leaning against the wall as if it was the soul thing holding him upright. Yeah, he’d blown it.

. . . . .

Two months later

Bran pulled into the parking space in front of Meera and Jojen’s home, making sure that he put on the parking break before stepping out. He grabbed the box of wine that he’d gotten for the occasion.  
While he preferred not to drink as he didn’t like the taste much, fruity wines were an exception that he made when the occasion called for it.  
He walked to the front door feeling more than a few butterfly’s in his stomach.

He rang the bell and waited for the door to be answered. He was having dinner with Meera and her parents tonight. Jojen was working. She had told him to dress nice and to bring something that wasn’t food that would impress without breaking his budget.  
Howland answered the door.

“Good evening sir,” Bran said not sure where their footing was after their last meeting. Howland stepped back to allow him in. Once inside he motioned for Bran to follow him into the adjacent living room, that was empty.

“I know that we didn’t get off on the right foot last time,” Howland said, “but I want to make sure that we had an understanding. I know your parents, didn’t realize that last time, but I do and if you hurt my girl I will not hesitate to call them and let them know about it.”

That was the most intimidating thing anyone had ever said to Bran. And he respected the man for finding his weakness. Unsure of how to follow up he offered the box of wine.  
Howland looked miffed but took it all the same.

Meera arrived just in time, “Have I given you enough time? Or do you need us to delay dinner?” She asked cheekily, giving Bran a kiss on the cheek.

“No I think we understand each other,” Bran said giving her a smile. Meera reciprocated the smile and lead him to the dinning room leaving Howland to follow.  
Neither of them noticed the satisfied smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please tell me what you thought.


End file.
